The People I Love Always Leave Me
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Ayato remembers what it was like to be in love with Kaneki before he became Haise. (Spin off of TG :Re because I want Kaneki to remember he's Kaneki really really badly)


**Pairing: Kaneki x Ayato/Haise x Ayato 3**

 **Rated: T (Swearing)**

 **Angst/Fluff**

 **Summary: Ayato remembers what it was like to be in love with Kaneki before he became Haise. (Spin off of TG :Re because I want Kaneki to remember he's Kaneki really really badly)**

 _The people I love always leave me. I've learned to accept that fact. It's been ingrained in me after all._

Ayato glared at his bedroom wall… their bedroom wall. The one he and Kaneki used to share before the idiot ran off to go protect Anteiku. Before he had left Ayato and the rest of all of his friends behind and joined the CCG. Before he became Sasaki Haise. But despite all of that, Ayato loved him still. He could still remember the soft touches, the lingering gazes, the playful talk of "what if", and the love-hate games they used to play.

" _Why do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here?! Why do you always have to go around trying to protect everyone all the time?!"_

 _Ayato yelled, stomping his foot on the ground like a petulant child while Kaneki allowed him to express himself in silence._

" _I'm sorry… Ayato…"_

" _No! Just go then! Leave! I don't care anymore! Go get yourself killed you shitty eyepatch!"_

 _Ayato continued yelling at him, trying to prevent himself from crying because he knew… he knew that as soon as Kaneki left, he'd never see him again. Just like his father, just like he had left Touka, and now Kaneki was leaving him._

" _Ayato… I love you… I always will."_

 _The tears had begun forming in his eyes as he tackled Kaneki to the ground, hugging him tightly. His face buried against his neck as his tears started to trickle down his face._

" _Please… don't go… I love you… don't leave me… don't leave me alone again…"_

 _Ayato whispered quietly, begging Kaneki to stay with him. It was the first time he had ever truly expressed his emotions to Kaneki. He never imagined it would be under these circumstances however._

" _I'm sorry... I love you too… it's because I love you that I have to go… I have to protect you, I have to protect everyone… please understand…"_

 _Kaneki murmured quietly before leaving gentle kisses on the top of Ayato's head and tilting his chin up to press another soft kiss to his lips._

" _I will come back to you, I promise."_

 _Kaneki caressed Ayato's cheek with his thumb, pressed another sweet kiss to his lips before picking Ayato up and curling up next to him on his bed and holding him until Ayato had cried himself to sleep._

 _When Ayato had woken up, Kaneki was gone._

"You liar… You promised you'd come back…"

Ayato mumbled under his breath before walking out of his room, out of the building, and out on to the streets. He kept his head down as he continued to walk down the streets until he entered a familiar coffee shop.

"Oi Anik-"

Ayato stared at the person in front of him who was seemingly on his way out. Black roots with white tips for hair, light gray eyes, and a gentle smile. Ayato couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding and his whole body was shaking. The taller boy smiled at him and tilted his head.

"This may sound strange, but have I met you somewhere before?"

Ayato thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He had thrown the emotion of love away when Kaneki had left. Who knew it would come back so ferociously with just one simple meeting. He could do nothing but stare, blushing and unbelievably happy. Happy that Kaneki was alive, that he was here with him even if just for the moment, even if he didn't remember him. He had heard of Sasaki Haise yes, but hearing of and seeing him for himself were two very different things. It took a while for him to respond, but the other boy waited patiently, something that seemed to not have changed from the way he was in the past.

"Maybe, although it's not likely. I don't go out much."

Haise Sasaki smiled and chuckled a little to himself. He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Ah… I see, perhaps I was just hoping I have. You're quite beautiful."

Ayato flushed a deep red; remembering the first time Kaneki had called him that.

 _Kaneki was always saying embarrassing things, giving him random kisses and smiling at him as if he were the only thing that mattered._

" _Ayato… you're blushing so much… it's beautiful. You're beautiful."_

Ayato hadn't been able to forget, even now, his words resonated through his head like a mantra. He gazed up at Kaneki and bit his lip.

"That's a weird thing to say at a first meeting… and I'm a boy, I'm not beautiful…"

Haise laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well, even if you're a boy, you're still beautiful. Hopefully I'll see you again someday."

He winked before walking out of the café. Ayato had stood there for a while, tears falling from his eyes before Touka had taken him to the back room and let him get it all out.

The next time he met Sasaki Haise, it was in an abandoned building. His mask was on and Haise had chased after him alone.

"SS class Rabbit… What have you come here for?"

Ayato took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart for what he was about to do.

"Kaneki Ken."

Haise's eyes widened in surprise before asking another question.

"Why? Who was Kaneki Ken to you?"

Ayato clenched his fists nervously.

"My lover… I loved him. I've been waiting for him to come back to me like he promised."

His voice shook slightly as he spoke. He wondered if the Kaneki he loved could hear him, he wondered if anything he was saying even made sense to the other. He hoped so, god he hoped so.

Haise's brows knit in confusion before his eyes clenched shut and he held his head seemingly in pain.

"A-Ayato… no… love… human… ghoul… kill… Aghhhhh! I am… Kaneki… Haise… Nnggh…"

Ayato watched as Haise collapsed in agony before he realized more CCG members were coming and if he didn't make a decision fast, he would be caught. Without thinking much he threw Haise over his shoulder and took off.

They soon reached another run down building that Ayato used to take refuge in when he wanted to escape Aogiri for a while. Haise seemed to have come around after a little while. He glanced around before his eyes settled on Ayato.

"Who are you?"

Ayato mustered up his courage, it was all or nothing. He removed his mask and stared back at Kaneki, sadness evident in his eyes.

"You really don't remember me?"

Haise's eyes widened in surprise, a ghoul showing their identity was a huge thing. He couldn't believe such a high ranked ghoul would do something so risky. But on closer inspection he could see the dark bags under his eyes, and a look of resignation. For some reason, that expression bothered him but he couldn't explain why. The more he looked, the more flashbacks seemed to pop up in his mind. A name, a kiss, bits and pieces of his past, they all surged forward at once and suddenly he remembered.

"Ayato?"

Ayato smiled, relief washing over him as he moved closer to wrap his arms around Kaneki.

"You remembered…"

Kaneki smiled, dazed from all of the things he had remembered, his arms naturally moving to wrap around Ayato's waist.

"I came back like I promised."

He whispered, pulling Ayato closer and kissing all over his face. Ayato let out a tiny laugh.

"Welcome back Kaneki… I've missed you."

 **THE END**

 **Kimiko: Yayyyyy I wrote another Ayakane fic 3 I was inspired in the middle of the night… I had some feelings and ended up turning it into a fic hehehe xD I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for keeping up with my stories 3**


End file.
